Built for Sin
by Chemical 30
Summary: Five years after the group split up...Logan strikes again! SEQUEL TO NATURAL ENEMIES! Features Frank Iero, Mikey Way, Gerard Way from My Chemical Romance
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to Natural Enemies! YAY! Thanks to WeAreAllABunchOfLiars to be the only person to review on my last story! Love ya girl!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own My Chemical Romance or their wives! **

**Prologue**

**Gerard's POV:**

It's been five years since I last saw my brother or best friend. We didn't call each other; we didn't write to each other, we were separated from each other's lives. About three years ago Lindsey and I got married and now we have a beautiful baby girl named Bandit. I work at a small record store and I get paid just enough to pay the bill and get food. Lindsey works at a Barnes and Noble, so Frank or his girlfriend watch Bandit for us during the week. I missed Mikey and Alicia at our wedding and Mikey doesn't even know he is an uncle now. But since we split up we haven't been attacked by Logan which I am happy about.

Frank lives about one block away from us, he is living with his girlfriend Jamia. He plans to ask her hand in marriage tonight on their date. Frank and Jamia come over a lot for dinner, we always have two seats extra…I wish Mikey and Alicia could fill those seats.

**Mikey's POV:**

It's been five years since I saw my brother or friends. Alicia and I are now engaged and we plan to get married in the spring. We want a really small wedding, small meaning just us. Trust me, we want the rest of the guys to be there but Logan would find us in a heartbeat. We still live in the small one room apartment, I work at a Barnes and Noble and Alicia works at a Hot Topic. We get paid enough to pay the bills and such. We miss our friends and family but this is the price we had to pay, we just wish it wasn't so lonely.


	2. Only to Lose Him Again

**Mikey's POV:**

The sunlight coming in through the window woke me up. I had my arms wrapped around Alicia; her skin was just so soft. I gently kissed her forehead and got out of bed. I went into our small kitchen and started to brew some coffee. I also got out some eggs and started to fry them. This was the one day Alicia and I both had the day off, so usually it involved going to the movies or the mall. After the eggs were done I cut up some fruit and put them both on the plate. I poured Alicia a cup of coffee.

"Mikey are you making me breakfast?" I heard Alicia ask from our bedroom door.

"Aww man…I was going to surprise you…..but yep; eggs, fruit, and coffee." I smiled and set down the plate and mug on our small table. Alicia giggled and sat down at the table; I dished myself up and sat down across from her.

"So babe, what do ya' want to do today?" She asked.

I shrugged and said, "As long as I'm with you,"

Alicia grinned, "Always such a charmer,"

She seemed a little off today, but then I remembered today was five years exactly since we've seen any of our friends.

"I miss them too, Alicia." I said and Alicia nodded and a tear fell down her cheek. I got up and wrapped her in my arms.

"Mikey, I don't want to do this anymore….I want to see my best friend," She cried and I just rubbed the back of her head.

"I know baby, but we have to, it's to protect us." I whispered and Alicia pushed herself away from me and stood up.

"This isn't protecting us! This is tearing our hearts in two!" Alicia yelled at me. I stood up and walked up to her.

"Alicia if there was any way I could go back in time and not agree with Gerard I would! But I can't and we have to live with that!" I yelled back and Alicia glared at me.

"It's your fault we're here! You could've easily ordered Gerard to keep driving and forget about the whole idea!" Alicia was crying full on now, and I was angry that she blamed me.

"I can't just go using my power whenever it pleases me Alicia! Because I could kill people with my power now! I don't want that!" I growled and Alicia rolled her eyes and walked back into our room. I grabbed my not yet finished plate and chucked it at the wall. It shattered and I grabbed my coat and wallet and left the apartment.

**Lindsey's POV:**

"Hi, pretty baby." I smiled at my baby girl as I picked her up from her crib. She smiled at me. I changed her diaper and carried her downstairs where Gerard was cooking breakfast.

"And how are my two beautiful girls this morning?" Gerard smiled and kissed me and then kissed Bandit's forehead. I sat bandit down in her high chair. I went the fridge and grabbed her bottle. She took it happily and began to drink. Gerard finished breakfast and we sat down at the table.

"Honey, today is five years exactly," I mumbled and Gerard sighed.

"I know, I miss them," Gerard nodded.

"Y'know maybe we can see if they are still at that apartment," I suggested.

"I don't know Lindsey, if we are together our scent is stronger and he'll find Mikes." Gerard said and I sighed.

"I guess you're right…..so since we both have today off what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe we can go to the park," Gerard shrugged.

"That sounds fun." I nodded.

**Mikey's POV:**

It had been a few hours since I left the apartment and I still didn't want to go back. If I went back I might tell Alicia to do something stupid and then I would never forgive myself. So here I was walking through the park when I saw a family of three, the parents were walking with their baby girl. Then I saw their faces, the mom had black hair, and brown eyes. She looked a lot like Lindsey. The dad had black hair and hazel eyes. He looked like Gerard. And then the dad said something and it was Gerard's voice. I started at them, I was an uncle?

I felt my feet walking towards them. They must have seen me because they were staring at me with their jaws hanging. Once I got closer I stopped, I was about three feet away from them.

"Mikey?" Lindsey breathed.

"In the flesh," I smiled and Lindsey smiled and ran over to me and embraced me.

"I can't believe you're here, that I'm hugging you." Lindsey cried.

"Me neither." I said. She let go of me and Gerard walked up and I hugged him. I didn't think I had missed him this much, but my heart was pounding with joy.

"I missed you so much." I whispered.

"Me too," Gerard voice was strained, like he was holding back tears. We pulled apart and I looked at the baby girl.

"And who's this?" I laughed.

"This is Bandit…your niece." Gerard picked her up and handed her to me. I held her and she giggled.

"I'm your uncle Mikey." I smiled. I held her for a couple more seconds and then handed her to Lindsey.

"Mikey, where's Alicia?" Gerard's voice was full of worry.

"She's at the apartment, we had a fight." I sighed and Gerard nodded.

"Why don't you two come over for dinner tonight, you can meet Frank's girlfriend." Lindsey smiled.

"Sounds great," I agreed and then we heard a rustle in the bushes behind me. I turned around quickly and then I saw him, the one man I never wanted to see again. Logan.

"Family reunion huh? Very touching." Logan laughed and I stepped in front of my family.

"Don't you dare…." Logan cut me off.

"I know your power is strong enough to control me so I brought reinforcements." Logan grinned and then I felt my head getting pulled back by my hair. I looked up to see two muscular vampires. They gagged me and tied my hands together. I was pushed to the ground.

"Not much without your voice, now are you?" He smiled and kicked me in the side. I heard a loud snap and I curled up in pain.

"Don't touch him!" I heard Gerard yell.

"I know you no longer carry that knife anymore Gerard, you are just a weak human now." Logan growled. Gerard didn't say anything back, and I heard Logan laugh, "Now if you don't do anything to stop me, I will let your family live, if you try to stop me…..I will kill your baby girl right in front of you."

I could feel my side healing; I looked at Gerard who was staring at me. I nodded telling him that it was okay. I saw a tear slid down his cheek. Logan snapped his fingers and then I felt something lodge into my neck, I felt dizzy, and then blackness.

**Gerard's POV:**

I watched as they shoved a needle into my baby brother's neck and I saw his eyes close. Logan smiled at me and then ordered one of the other men to carry Mikey. One man slung him over his shoulder. I watched as they took him, I had just gotten him back only to be taken once again.

_Don't worry Mikey, I'll save you. Then I will kill Logan once and for all._


	3. We'll Get Him BackI Hope

**Gerard's POV:**

"We have to go get Alicia, and tell what's happened." I said, Lindsey nodded and we walked back to our car. We put Bandit in her car seat and then we got in; I drove to the apartment complex, the same one I had dropped Alicia and Mikey off at five years earlier. I parked the car and got out. Lindsey grabbed Bandit and we went up to the front desk.

"What room is Mikey Way in?" I asked.

"265," The man said and I nodded and we headed up there. I couldn't believe this was happening. Mikey was taken…..by Logan, we had to find him before we lose him forever.

I knocked on the door to hear Alicia say, "Mikey I'm so sorry, I didn't….." She stopped when she opened the door and saw us.

"Gerard…Lindsey?" She smiled.

"Alicia I need to tell you something." I stated.

"I've missed you so much," Alicia pulled me into a hug. I hugged back briefly and then pulled away.

"Alicia…something's happened….something's happened to Mikey." I said sternly and Alicia's eyes went wide.

"What,"

"He's been taken…Logan got him." I answered and Alicia started to cry.

"It's my fault…if I wouldn't have gotten angry he wouldn't have left." She cried. I pulled her into a hug and whispered.

"It's not your fault…..don't you ever blame yourself." She nodded. I told her to grab a bag of her things and meet us outside in front. Lindsey and I walked down to the car, we put Bandit in the back seat and Lindsey and I got in.

"Gerard…what do they want with Mikey?" Lindsey asked me. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"They want him for his power. They are going to take his power from him." I explained and Lindsey just stared at her hands.

"If he gets Mikey's power….he could rule over anyone he wanted…including the humans. Gerard we can't let that happen, we have to save Mikey." Lindsey looked at me with serious eyes.

"I know…I tell Frank what's happened….and then we'll figure something out. Don't worry Linz…..we'll get him back." I said and then I held her hand. Alicia came out of the apartment and got in the back seat. I started the car and drove back to our house.

**Mikey's POV:**

I slowly regained consciousness, and once I did I realized my head hurt…..really bad. I tried moving my arms but they wouldn't move. I blinked a couple of times and then opened them completely. I lifted my head and saw that my arms and legs were strapped onto the table….think. I still had the gag in my mouth; my lips and mouth were extremely dry. I pulled on my restraints but they wouldn't budge. I heard a door open and close.

"Ah….finally you are awake." Logan said.

"He's much skinnier than I thought he'd be. He looks weak…and fragile." I didn't recognize this voice but I guessed it was Logan's older brother….the vampire that wanted my powers…and me dead.

"He doesn't have much strength other than his voice," Logan laughed. I tried again to free myself but I couldn't…..I was too weak.

"The voice I want to have. I will have it." The other man snickered. They were at my side now. Logan had longer hair than I last remembered, but other than that he looked the same. The other man had short black hair that was combed back, his skin was snow pale, his eyes blood red, and his teeth….I've never seen a vampire with his teeth…..every single one was razor sharp. I couldn't give up, he couldn't have my power. He would kill many people; innocent people.

"Why Donna picked a helpless human over me I have no idea. If she would've chosen me you would be so much stronger." The man pinched my cheeks with his hand; I pulled away and smacked my head against his. He growled and smacked me hard across the face, I winced and the man grabbed my throat. "You just made your final days as painful as I can make them. I will beg for my mercy when I am done with you…and I will grant you none." The man let go of my throat and walked away. Logan smiled and whispered in my ear.

"When you are dead….I will hunt down your family and kill them all, I will drain them all of their blood." I pulled against the restraints, and Logan laughed as he left. I had to get out of here. _Gerard please….help me. I need you._


	4. It's All My Fault

**Alicia's POV:**

I felt horrible; the last thing I had said to Mikey before he was taken was that it was all his fault that we had been separated from the group. What if I never see him again? What if I never get to tell him how much I love him…..what if I never get to tell him? No I can't think like that. We'll get him back, we have to, and Gerard will find a way.

We pulled up to a medium sized house, it was white with black trim and it had a small front lawn. Gerard stopped the car and he sighed, I got out and looked at the house. I ran my hand through my hair. Lindsey grabbed Bandit and walked into the house. Gerard slowly got out of the car.

"I'm gonna go over to Frank's, make yourself at home." Gerard said pointing at the house. His voice was full of worry, distress, and hopelessness. This is when I knew, I truly knew, how much Gerard loved Mikey, how much he wanted to protect his baby brother. I nodded and walked into the house.

**Gerard's POV:**

I shoved my hand into my pockets and walked over to Frank's. I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hey Gerard," Jamia answered.

"Hey, is Frank home?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get him….come on inside." She welcomed me into her home and I stepped inside. I stood at the bottom of the stairs while Jamia got Frank. Frank came down the stairs a smile plastered on his face. But once he saw me his smile faded.

"What's wrong Gee?"

"Something's happened….something we've tried to prevent." Frank looked confused. He ushered me into the kitchen. We sat down at the table.

"Gerard….what happened?"

"Logan got Mikey." Frank's jaw dropped when I said that.

"How do you know…..you saw him?" Frank asked.

"Yeah…Linz and I went to the park and Mikey was there. Logan found us, they gagged Mikey and said if I tried to stop them he would kill Bandit. I didn't do anything Frank! I just watched as they took my brother away!" I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Frank pulled me into a hug.

"Logan is not going to win. We'll get Mikey back…we just need to come up with a plan…..Gerard we are going to have to go to Battery City (Sorry had to put that in there)." Frank looked at me with serious eyes.

"What's Battery City?" I've never heard of this place.

"It's a hidden city; it's where all the full bloods live. There's only one way in or out. It's gonna be hard but we'll get Mikey back." Frank answered and I nodded.

**Mikey's POV:**

It had been a couple hours since I last saw Logan or that man. My tongue felt like sandpaper. My wrists and ankles felt sore from me trying to escape. I heard the door open and in came the King.

"Ah Michael, you are still awake I see." He smiled, "Shall I introduce myself my name is Cole. I am the oldest and most powerful vampire alive. That is why I am King. But in the past forty years full bloods think its okay to mate with human and give birth to disgraces like you." Cole spat, "So I made a law prohibiting it, but some full bloods just don't listen, so I do what I am best at and kill them. Kill all the vampires, humans, and their offspring that break this law. But you…you are the only half blood stronger than me; with your gift and all. Once I steal that from you, no vampire or human will be able to disobey me, they will have to listen to me. Of course all the humans will either die or become a slave, vampires will rule over mankind."

I couldn't let that happen, I had to get out of here. Cole cannot win, I won't let him.

"Do you know how delightful your blood smells? But I must control myself tomorrow we will begin the ritual. I will have your gift. And you will die." Cole laughed and left me once again, I felt a tear slid down my cheek. _How would I ever fight him off?_


	5. We Need a Plan

**Frank's POV:**

I was really worried about Mikey, if Logan has him he may only have a few days before they kill him. That means we need to come up with a plan…..fast. Getting Gerard inside Battery City would be hard, considering he is human. They can't kick me out because I have vampire in me. Gerard and I went down into my basement where I had kept my mom's old records. There was plenty of stuff about Battery City and this so called King. My mom had been writing in a journal and it turns out she was best friends with Donna. They were living on the run together, she had written about Gerard and how she was perplexed on how he came out all human.

She had written about Mikey, and how he showed signs of his gift early in life. She also wrote about Donna's death, and how Cole the King, had murdered Donna and her husband. Her last entry was about Mikey and Me, and how she never got to introduce us to each other. She wanted us to be friends; she wanted us to look out for each other. I remember the night she was killed.

_Flashback!_

_ We were eating Chinese takeout; when the front desk got a call about some room wanting an extra blanket. Mom volunteered to go deliver the blanket. She left the room with a smile on her face. Dad and I continued eating, eventually we finished our meal and mom had not returned. _

_ We left the front office to go look for her, that's when we saw her. Lying on the pavement, a stake through her heart, Dad cried so hard, he held her in his arms and cried. He swore he would get revenge; he would kill any slayer that happened to come through. _

_End Flashback!_

And he did, he had managed to kill 22 slayers before Gerard came through. I don't know why I stopped him from killing Gerard, but I felt like he was different.

"Hey look what I found!" Gerard yelled making me stop thinking about my past.

"What," I walked over to him and he held a blueprint of the main building in Battery City. Where most likely Mikey was, I didn't even want to know what they were doing to him, how much pain he must be suffering.

"Why would your mom keep a blueprint of this place?" Gerard asked.

"I have no idea," But that's when I saw it, my mom had written an arrow pointing to a big room at the underground level. Next to the arrow it read _where the half bloods are killed_.

"Well that's weird, it's like your mom planed for someone to find this." Gerard said.

"Yeah, maybe she knew what Cole was doing to the half bloods. Maybe she wanted to put a stop to it." I answered looking over the print. This gave us the answer to where Mikey was but not on how we were to get him back.

"Gerard we need to come up with a plan." I said and Gerard nodded.

"I agree, but you have more knowledge on Battery City than I do," Gerard stated.

"Right…..and getting you in is going to be difficult. But not impossible, we just need to figure out how to make the guards watching the front gate believe you are a half blood." I thought about this and then Gerard said.

"Bite me,"

"Wait what?" I was confused now.

"Look I know you don't have enough venom in you to actually make me a half blood but you do have enough to make the guards believe I am a weak half blood." Gerard explained.

I thought about this and he did have a point, anybody with vampire in him can enter Battery City. The more I thought about it the more it made sense. "Okay, so we have getting inside covered but how exactly will we defeat Logan and Cole."

"I have a plan for that too…" Gerard explained his plan and I smiled.

"We're getting Mikey back."

Gerard had to go back home to say goodbye to Lindsey, I said goodbye to Jamia before we walked over to his house. We walked into the house to find Alicia holding Bandit. Gerard walked into the kitchen and I heard him say his goodbyes.

"When are we leaving?" Alicia asked.

"We?"

"Yes we…Mikey is my fiancé and I'm coming with you to get him back." Alicia stated Gerard came in and must have heard the end of her sentence.

"You are not coming with us," Gerard said firmly.

"Yes I am, Gerard I am coming with you." Alicia stood her ground.

"Frank will have to bite you." Gerard stated.

"What," Alicia looked confused.

"You need vampire in your blood to go where we are going." Gerard answered.

"Fine, I'm still going with you guys." Alicia said.

Gerard sighed, "Fine c'mon we need to leave." Alicia and I nodded and we got in the car, I drove because I knew where we were going. It was about two days away from here. I pulled out of the driveway and we were on our way to Battery City.


	6. I'd FailedEveryone

**Mikey's POV:**

I was starving, they had not fed me, and they gave me a cup of water every five hours. I knew the ritual would begin today and I was scared. I didn't want to die, the last time I saw Alicia we were fighting, I don't want that to be our last conversation. I heard the door open; Logan and Cole were by my side.

"Today is the day," Cole smiled and I felt my heart beat faster.

"You should be scared," Logan smiled; he must have heard my heart beats.

"Logan give me the dagger." Cole ordered and Logan handed him a big dagger. Cole untied my right wrist and gripped it in his hand. I tried to pull it away but Cole only tightened his grip. Cole dragged the dagger across my skin, blood flowed from the wound, I saw Logan eyes glaze over my wrist.

"In time my brother," Cole smiled. Cole then dragged the blade across his own wrist. "Our blood must become one. Your blood must flow though my veins."

Cole pushed our two wounds together; I felt my wrist going numb. Cole closed his eyes and smiled. Cole then tied my wrist back up and then he sighed.

"Now for the fun part." Cole said, and Logan pushed my head to the side exposing my neck. I tried to shake it away but he was to strong. Whenever I tried to pull my head away he would just push down harder on my temple.

Cole smiled and snarled, he exposed all his razor sharp teeth, I let out a small whimper; Logan laughed at that. I felt Cole's cold hand place itself under my chin. Next I could feel his cool breath against my neck. Cole then bit into my neck, plunging deep into the tissue. I let out a scream; the fiery pain shot though my entire body. My muscles started to convulse. I couldn't control my limbs anymore, I could hear Logan laughing. I felt my blood being drained from my body. I was growing weak and tired. Soon enough Cole stepped aside. I felt my body still shaking.

"Untie him." Cole ordered and Logan unbounded me. "Take the gag away." Logan nodded and untied the gag. I could feel the corners of my mouth were rubbed raw. "Stand," Cole ordered me. I felt my body stiffen and then I felt myself standing.

He had my power, I had failed everyone, and Cole could now control anyone he wanted. Cole raised his hand and slapped me hard across the face. I fell to the floor and he kicked me hard in the ribs I heard a crack. I yelled and Logan made me stand by pulling my hair.

I noticed I was not healing; my ribs and cheek still throbbed in pain. Cole smiled at me, "You must be noticing that you can no longer heal at a rapid speed. That I because there I no longer any vampire in your blood. You are just a weak human." Cole smiled and grabbed the collar of my shirt and he tossed me across the room. I hit my head on the wall. I fell to the floor with a thud. I lifted my hand to my neck and I felt the warm sticky blood. I tried to get up only to fall again.

Cole came up to me and whispered in my ear, "See if you behaved when you first got here I would snap your neck right now, but since that is not the case I will leave you in here with Logan. You will wish that you were dead by the time he is finished with you." Cole stood up and told Logan, "He's all yours." Then I heard the door open and close.

Logan picked me up by my collar and said, "You will wish he would've snapped your neck." I spit in his face, Logan growled and kneed me in the stomach. Logan threw me to the floor, I landed on my wrist, and I felt it snap. I heard Logan chuckle and then I felt Logan step on my back. He started to carve into my back, with what I presume was a knife. I screamed and tried to get him off of me. I felt his weight lift off of me, and then he kicked me on the side of my head. Blackness covered my vision.


	7. I Wouldn't Go Down Without A Fight

**Gerard's POV:  
** We had been driving for two days when Frank stopped the car outside an abandoned subway entrance.

"Frank, where are we?" I asked looking around.

"On the outer edge of Battery City," Frank said unbuckling his seatbelt, "Okay who's first?" Frank looked between Alicia and me.

"I am," I answered.

"You both will probably have to rest a little bit after I bite you." Frank informed. We both just nodded; I pushed away my hair that was covering my neck. "This is going to hurt," Frank warned.

"Frank just do it already," I snapped.

"Alright," Frank said and he leaned closer to me, I could tell he was nervous about this. I took a deep breath as Frank's fangs bit into my neck. The bite had a slight burning sensation to it, which caused me to wince. I started to get sleepy, when Frank backed away from me. I couldn't hold open my eyes anymore, I let my lids fall, and I entered into a deep sleep.

**Frank's POV:**

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Gerard fall asleep, that meant I did it right. I got out of the front seat and went into the back, where Alicia waited for me.

"Just relax, and take a deep breath," I instructed. I nodded and took a shaky breath. I bit into her pale neck and let her blood run down my throat. She had sweet blood, it tasted good, it was hard but once I felt her fall asleep I pulled away. I wiped some blood off my chin and laid back. We just needed to rest, and then we would save Mikey.

**Mikey's POV:**

I had the hugest headache I had ever had. My head throbbed and it was a challenge to open my eyes. I lifted my hand to my right temple and felt dry blood. I remembered what had happened, and I knew I was going to die. I tried to sit up. Only to be forced down by the extreme pain in my ribs. I held my side and let out a small whimper. I once again tried to sit up, and with enough effort I was in a sitting position. I looked at my wrist which was bruised and swollen, I grabbed the table which I was previously strapped to and hoisted myself to my feet. That's when I felt my back burn and ache. I touched my back and I felt my fingers get covered in blood. I remembered that Logan had carved into my back, but why? It served no purpose.

Then I had an idea, they wanted Gerard to see how much they hurt me…how much pain I was in before I died. But I was no longer going to show them my weakness….when Logan comes to kill me; I'll be ready…..I will not go down without a fight.


	8. We're Screwed

**Gerard's POV:**

"Gee….wake up! C'mon man you need to wake your lazy ass up!" I heard Frank yelling at me, while shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Frank in my face.

"What's wrong," I asked worried.

"We've been asleep for a least a day. I don't know how I stayed asleep that long." Frank answered. I got out of the car and saw Alicia leaning on the car.

"C'mon let's go," I said; Frank and Alicia nodded. Frank led the way down the abandoned subway tunnel.

"Frank are you sure we are at the right place?" I heard Alicia ask.

"I'm positive." Frank answered, Alicia sighed and just when I thought maybe Alicia had a point to be worried I saw a dim light. "There it is…..Battery City." Frank pointed.

About ten minutes later we were at the front gate, four guards stood at the door. They rolled their eyes, and grunted when they realized we were half bloods…well Frank was a half blood, Alicia and I just had the smallest amount of venom in us. We passed through the gate, and I was amazed by what I saw. Huge brick buildings, people walking the streets, and to imagine we'd lived on top of the biggest vampire population for many years. The lighting was dim, only candlelight lit the streets. We had no idea which way to go, so we just wandered the streets until I felt hands grip my shoulders.

I looked behind me to see the same vampires that helped take my brother. I saw two other vampires were holding on to Alicia and Frank.

"Cole has been waiting for you guys to show up." The vampire smiled at me; we had no choice but to follow them. Frank came up next to me and whispered.

"How are we going to get Mikey now?"

"I have no idea," I whispered back. The three vampires led us to a big building that looked about six stories tall. The brick walls were a dark red color, and the huge door was black. Like everything else in this town the only lighting was by candle light. We were led down a series of complicated tunnels, until the small tunnel opened up to a big room.

"Ah…I've been expecting you three for some time now." A man said with a devilish smile. "Well actually I thought you guys you have been here sooner, your baby brother has been through a massive amount of pain Gerard."

"How do you know who I am?" I asked.

"You have your mother's eyes and lips." The man said stepping closer to me.

"Where's my brother," I demanded.

"Ah….Michael; yes…..he is a very weak soul. But you want to see him, I see that as fair." The man said, "Bring Michael to us," He ordered.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"How rude of me, I am Cole, Logan older sibling." He introduced himself. I heard Frank gasp and so did Cole.

"You're Lisa so aren't you," (Sorry don't know Frank's mother's name) Cole smiled, "You look just like her." Cole stepped towards Frank who backed away.

"Don't step away from me," Cole ordered and when Frank stiffened and couldn't move I knew he had Mikey's power, we were screwed.

Cole gripped Frank's chin in between his thumb and index finger. Frank stared at him, wanting him to release him. "Your mother was so kind; tragic she died at the hands of a slayer though." Cole looked to me and then released Frank. He moved towards Alicia and smiled. "You're Michael's fiancé, are you not?"

"Yes," Alicia nodded.

"You are very pretty…" Cole was interrupted by the door opening and Logan pulling Mikey in by the collar of his shirt.

"You said I would be able to drink," I could tell Logan was mad. He threw Mikey to the ground, how landed in a heap on the floor. I saw his back and my eyes widen. There were about five deep gashes across his back.

"You will my brother, be patient." Cole smiled. "I just want to have some fun before you feast."

I looked to Cole with a confused expression, what did he mean? "Brother what are you talking about?" Logan growled.

"Just watch…..Gerard hit your brother." Cole ordered and I felt my muscles stiffen, I moved towards Mikey I saw him look up at me and smile. "Go on hit him." Cole said again. I felt my foot collide with Mikey's side. He curled up; I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Gerard! Why did you do that?" Alicia yelled.

"I couldn't control myself!" I told her.

"Mikey stand up," Cole ordered, I saw Mikey slowly stand up, and I saw his legs start shaking. "Now Gerard, stab Mikey." _Oh shit how he knew I brought my knife_. Mikey's eyes grew wide, and I took out my knife from my boot.


	9. Spur of The Moment

**Mikey's POV:**

"Now Gerard, stab Mikey," Cole ordered. Gerard reached down for his knife. My eyes grew wide. _This can't be happening! I will not die at the hands of my brother. _

"Gerard, you don't want to do this. He's controlling your mind." I told Gerard who took a step closer to, as I took a step back. I looked to Frank and Alicia; I gave them a look sawing 'Distract Logan'. Frank nodded.

"Hey Logan, are ya' not strong enough to do things on your own? Do you always have your big brother there to order you around?" Frank yelled and Logan charged at him; they ran out of the room. I sighed, but I had not realized that Gerard had now cornered me.

"Gerard; stab your little brother!" Cole yelled. Gerard started to plunge the knife into my heart, but I gripped his wrist.

"You don't want to do this Gerard! You don't want to kill me!" I yelled but Gerard didn't stop only put more effort into killing me. "Gerard! I love you! I know you love me, and want to protect me! Fight back Gerard; don't let Cole win!" I yelled again as the tip of the knife grew closer to my chest. Gerard got a confused face, I felt his strength weaken soon enough he put no effort into killing me. I knew I had won, Cole no longer controlled him. But I knew what he was thinking, and I trusted him.

**Alicia's POV:**

I saw Gerard plunge the knife deep into Mikey's chest. I heard Mikey scream. "No! Gerard how could you! He was your own brother!" I yelled at Gerard who looked heartbroken.

"I didn't mean too…I couldn't control myself." Gerard whispered.

"Job well done Gerard, you followed orders perfectly." Cole smiled and wrapped his arm around Gerard.

**Mikey's POV:**

Just where I wanted him; I took the knife out of my side, Gerard purposely missed my heart; but just grazed my side. Cole turned his back to me, I smiled and got up.

"…..You followed orders perfectly." Cole smiled.

"But not yours." Gerard grinned and I pounced on top of Cole. Gerard threw me the knife and I cut open his wrist. I then cut opened mine and I pushed our wrist together. Cole now back into the real world started to fight back. But Gerard helped hold him down. I bit into his neck, and allowed his blood to run down my throat. I felt Cole grow weaker and weaker. Soon enough I pulled away and Cole looked at me and smiled.

"Very good Michael, you won. But you better hurry and save your friend Frank. Logan is quite dangerous when he's thirsty." Cole told me and I grabbed Gerard's knife and cut into Cole's neck.

**Gerard's POV:**

Our plan had worked our spur of the moment plan worked. Mikey beheaded Cole. I saw Mikey's wounds start to heal; he got up and looked to the other vampires in the room.

"Dispose of the body; tell everyone it was a tragic accident." Mikey ordered. The vampires nodded their head and got to work. We ran off in the direction that Frank and Logan had ran off in.


	10. I Thought I's Never Get to Tell You This

**Mikey's POV:**

I couldn't believe that I had killed Cole. I don't know how I did it, but I did….of course with Gerard's help. We ran down a small dark hallway until we reached a door at the end. I opened it and saw Logan and Frank fighting. Logan held Frank by his throat but Frank was kicking and scratching.

"Logan it's over." I yelled. Logan looked at me and dropped Frank. Gerard rushed to Frank's aid.

"How are you healed?" Logan stepped closer to me.

"Logan; Cole's dead. It's over, you lost." I said in a calm yet firm voice. Logan growled and then pounced on top of me.

"You liar! You could not have killed my brother!" Logan screamed at me.

"Release me." I ordered and I saw fear enter Logan eyes as he did what he was told.

"It's impossible," Logan whispered. I stood up and said.

"It's very possible. We won; your brother is dead." I said.

"But….how did you…" Logan was obviously puzzled by this entire situation.

"Logan, I want you to leave Battery City and never come back. Forget about us, and your brother. You will never harm a human ever again. Now go." I said in a firm tone. Logan then ran out of the room. I sighed. It was over; all of it. Cole and Logan were no longer a problem. We were free from their torment.

"Mikey," I heard Alicia call from behind me.

"Alicia," I turned around and ran over to her. I wrapped her in my arms; her scent filling my nostrils.

"I'm sorry," She cried.

"I'm sorry too, I love you so much." I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Mikey I have something to tell you." Alicia smiled.

"Mikey, I want to get out of here." I heard Frank yell.

"Hold that thought, okay?" I said and Alicia nodded. I held Alicia's hand as we walked out of the building. The walk to Frank's car was silent, I was so happy to be leaving that horrible place. Once we reached the car Gerard came up to me, tears in his eyes.

"Gee, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just so happy; I thought I might have lost you." Gerard cried and then hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." I assured him. He nodded and let go of me. I got in the back seat with Alicia. Gerard drove and Frank sat in the passenger seat.

"Alicia, what was it you were going to tell me?" I asked and Alicia smiled.

"I thought I might never get to tell you this." She giggled.

"What is it?" I asked anxious.

"Mikey…I'm pregnant." She grinned and my jaw dropped.


	11. Welcome to the World

**Mikey's POV:**

I stared at Alicia, shocked by what she just told me. "You mean…..that…I'm gonna be…a dad?"

"Yes Mikey, you're going to be a daddy." She smiled tears in her eyes.

"Congrats dude," Frank smiled.

"You're going to be a great father," Gerard nodded. I was still in complete shock; I was happy…but scared.

"Are you okay honey?" Alicia caressed my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine….I'm just shocked, but I'm very happy." I said and kissed Alicia gently on the lips.

"I thought I might never have gotten to tell you," She whispered.

"Don't worry; I'm always going to be there for you and our baby." I promised. She just nodded and fell asleep on my shoulder.

**Five Months Later:**

**Gerard's POV:**

Mikey and Alicia had moved a couple blocks away from us, they came over often. Frank and Jamia were now engaged. I felt so happy that we were all together again, and we didn't have to worry about Logan or Cole coming and finding us. Bandit grew more and more each day, and she had taken to Mikey. Whenever he came around she just lit up and started laughing and smiling. Alicia had a baby bump and was coming over and asking Lindsey for advice often.

**Four Months Later:**

**Mikey's POV:**

"Alicia just breath, you're doing great," The doctor said as she helped deliver our baby. I held onto Alicia's hand as she squeezed it tightly; almost tight enough to break it, but considering how much pain she must be going through I didn't mind much. Her forehead was covered in sweat as she has been in labor for five hours now.

"You're doing awesome Alicia, I love you so much." I smiled at her.

"I love you too Mikey," She breathed.

"Come on give me one more big push." The doctor said, Alicia did as she was told and screamed as she did it. My hand was probably running low on blood circulation by now. Suddenly we heard the sound of a baby crying. My eyes widened as I saw the doctor hold our baby.

"It's a boy," She smiled. She handed me the baby and I kneeled down next to Alicia, and handed her the baby.

"Alicia, what name did you decide on?" I asked her. We had narrowed it down to two, and I let her decide between those.

"Landon, Landon Ethan Way." She smiled. I nodded.

"Welcome to the world Landon," I said and kissed my wife gingerly on the forehead.

The End.


End file.
